The Right Kind of Wrong
by Suki No Hikari
Summary: Seto Kaiba is cold-hearted, ruthless and unforgiving. Seto Kaiba doesn’t give into stupid, annoying puppies. These are some of the rules Seto Kaiba made for himself. Too bad they are too easily broken. Shounen-ai SetoJounouchi one-shot (drabble-ish)


Disclaimer : I don't own Yuugiou. I'm just a lowly fanfiction writer. Don't sue me.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is cold-hearted, ruthless and unforgiving. Seto Kaiba stands on his own two feet and no one else's. Seto Kaiba doesn't give into stupid, annoying puppies. These are some of the rules Seto Kaiba made for himself. Too bad they are too easily broken. Shounen-ai Seto/Jounouchi one-shot (drabble-ish)

**Warning:** **This is male x male content. Leave now if you are too closed-minded to handle this. Don't flame me because YOU HAD FAIR WARNING.**

…..::::…….::::……..::::…..

Title: Right Kind of Wrong

Author: Suki No Hikari

Rating: PG

…..::::…….::::……..::::…..

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I do like being alone to think. Especially when I'm at the park.

Is it hard to believe I like something, even if it is just being independent?

I guess it is, taking my background into account.

But really, there are things I do like, even love, in life.

I love power and I love my younger brother. But that's it. Nothing else. I've never loved anything else.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate many things.

I hate sunny days and I hate clear, starry nights.

I hate those who are constantly happy for no good reason.

I hate those who never shut up.

I hate kittens and birds but mostly puppies. I despise puppies.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate the way they talk and the way they walk and the way I can never understand them.

I hate that I should be able to understand them but still don't manage to.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate the way they can see through me and find the best ways to tick me off.

I hate the way they make my blood boil and my fists clench.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I like dark, rainy nights at the park.

I like being alone.

I like sitting on benches and getting soaked.

But no matter what, I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate the way they manage to disturb you when you finally think you've escaped them.

I hate concern, I hate weakness, and I hate that way he's looking at me right now.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

…..::::…….::::……..::::…..

"Are you insane, Kaiba?" a wet, Jounouchi Katsuya demanded angrily. Kaiba glared at him, loathing the fact that the one person that always managed to infuriate him decided to interrupt his only night away from his hellhole life.

Kaiba considered the other's words. So he was out in the middle of the rain on a cold, September night – that doesn't mean he's insane.

Kaiba smirked, feeling like a change of pace in these constant arguments. "Yes."

The blond apparently hadn't expected that answer, closing his mouth to shut away the words better suited with a negative response. "What?"

"Just go away, mutt."

"What are you doing here?" The blond puppy promptly ignored the ice prince's words. Noticing this, Kaiba's eye twitched. So much for leaving.

"Why do you care?" Kaiba smirked as the blond stood like a gaping goldfish, searching for a good explanation.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" Jounouchi said quickly, avoiding the previous request.

"I don't sink that low to answer a puppy's inquiries." Surprisingly, the said puppy didn't explode at this remark.

"You'll get sick, you know," Jounouchi responded, matter-of-factly.

"So bite me. I don't care." Kaiba considered leaving and even shifted in his seat, showing impatience.

"Fine. Be insane. Get sick. I'm going." Jounouchi began to walk away, but was stopped.

"Wait."

Kaiba didn't know why he said that word. Nor did he know why Jounouchi wasn't acting like the normal temperamental dog he always was. Perhaps, because of that fact, Kaiba didn't want the blond to leave.

Jounouchi stopped and turned, a calm, indifferent look on his face.

"Why are you here?" The CEO asked, curious himself.

"I'm getting away." Strangely, Jounouchi, unlike Kaiba, decided to answer questions. "Isn't that what you're doing?" Kaiba looked to the sky, leaving the words hanging in the air.

Moments passed, words were not spoken, and a calm, peaceful feeling float about.

"I like the rain."

Four words to break the silence. Four strange words to a certain brunette's mouth.

"I do too."

Three more to keep conversation.

"I hate blond, annoying puppies."

Five to show feelings.

"I know."

Two of understanding.

"I'm alone."

The words were not "I'm lonely" but "I'm alone." Kaiba wondered why he said them in the first place.

"So am I."

"You have friends." They weren't words of jealousy but of fact.

"I'm still alone."

"I like being alone."

"I don't."

"Really." The words were a silent question, yet they weren't asking.

"I don't like you."

Kaiba smirked. "Good to know."

"I love you."

A stunned silence. A feeling of apprehension, of confidence, and indifference.

"No you don't." Kaiba responded, thinking it to be a joke. A small misunderstanding.

"I don't want to. You're nothing like me. We argue. You hate me."

"I hate blond, annoying puppies."

Jounouchi lips curved. "I love you."

"It's not love. It's lust." Kaiba proclaimed, not trusting this silly mutt.

"Don't flatter yourself. I know the difference."

"Why?" It was a strange question to ask at this point in the conversation.

"You're the right kind of wrong." Jounouchi answered smoothly, smiling at the CEO.

"You're not the mutt."

"Is that so?"

"Mutts don't act so normal." Kaiba answered, eyes hiding the confusion of this all. He had wanted to say something along the lines of "smart" but that was really pushing it.

Jounouchi let out a dry laugh. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Quite the contrary."

"You're the only constant in my life. I realized that."

"Dare I ask." Kaiba sighed, wondering if he wanted to hear this or not.

"Don't. Just accept it. I may be stupid in school with all those crappy facts and before Yugi, couldn't think for myself during duels, but that doesn't mean I'm a completely hopeless person."

Kaiba stayed silent, feeling clueless to where this was going.

"I have a mind, it may not be a good one, but it follows my heart. Unlike others who cannot seem to find a connection between the two."

The brunette took in these words and thought about them.

"You're unpredictable."

"So be it."

"We're opposites."

"Really now?" Jounouchi asked, eyebrow raised, sarcasm evident. "You're obvious, Kaiba."

"I beg to differ."

"So you're saying you're unpredictable, as well?"

"That would be the more evident answer here."

"You're not. I can figure you out. I've made you mad Kaiba."

"And you're saying I haven't done the same to you?"

Jounouchi nodded in agreement – he was probably the most easily ticked-off person on the planet. "You were the one that called me unpredictable."

Kaiba glared at the standing teen, which hadn't moved from his spot. "You were the one that called me predictable."

"Are you offended by it?"

"No. It's just that your facts are wrong."

Jounouchi raised his left eyebrow again. "Is that so? Prove it. Prove to me you're unpredictable."

Without another thought, a sane one at least, Kaiba stood, face-to-face with Jounouchi. A few seconds passed of anticipation before the CEO grabbed Jounouchi's hand with his own. Bringing the other teen forward, their lips met in a small, wary kiss. Kaiba broke off immediately and a stunned Jounouchi stared back at him.

"Told you I wasn't predictable." Kaiba declared, smirking. Jounouchi smiled slightly, noticing the CEO hadn't released his hand quite yet.

"What does that mean then?"

"I hate blond, annoying puppies."

Jounouchi smiled before pulling the brunette into another, less cautious, kiss.

…..::::…….::::……..::::…..

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate their smiles and their knowing looks and their kisses.

I hate the way they make me do so many things that I would have never done otherwise.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

I hate the way they claim there is a thin line between love and hate.

I hate their hugs and their laughs and their playful glares.

I hate their warmth and their comfort and the way I feel when I'm with them.

I hate the way stress and unhappiness can turn into so many other positive feelings so fast.

I hate blond, annoying puppies.

Okay, so maybe hate is too strong of a word.

…..::::…….::::……..::::…..

Ummm, review? Really, this is just a story I wrote because I can't get my epilogue out for my other story and I'm so freaking stressed for school and I need a way to escape and my writer's block for my other story is killing me and so this is the best I could do… (random long run-on sentence)

Review if you liked it. It was just some spur of the moment thing I got while listening to the "Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rhymes (don't own it! Or the fact that I used it as a title!)

Love!

…::Suki No Hikari::…


End file.
